sleepover gone wrong
by kikitwilight
Summary: Alice, Bella and Rosalie decided to have a girl’s night, without their boyfriends. It’s just a sleepover right, you wouldn’t think someone would break in and try to kill you. Will they survive or will this be the last time there together. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my new story. Hope u like it. Sorry if there is spelling mistakes or whatever.**

B POV

"Yay this is going to be so much fun" Alice said for the hundredth time today. Alice decided that we needed to have a 'girl's night' without the boys. I didn't really want to, but Alice always gets her way. So all week we, well mostly Alice and Rosalie have been planning the best sleepover ever, so they say. Since us girl's are having a 'girl's night' the boys are having a 'boy's night'. Us girl's are staying at Alice's house, which is also where my boyfriend Edward lives. We have been dating since year 10, where now at the end of year 11. Alice dates Rosalie's brother Jasper. And Rosalie dates Emmett, Alice and Edward's brother. So yer were all very close. Emmett and Jasper are like brothers to me. So that brings us here saying goodbye to our boyfriends.

"Ok boys we love you, but get out" Alice said pointing to the door. Someone is a bit excited.

"Ok, bye love" Edward said giving me kiss.

"Don't leave me here" i said giving him a hug. He just laughed said goodbye and started walking over to Jasper and Emmett.

"Trader" i said crossing my arms. Once i said that i got a glare from Alice.

"You better not have asked Edward to save you Bella" Alice said still with that glare. I was a little scared.

"Noooooooo, why would i do that" i lied.

"Hmmmm" Alice said, she then pointed to the boy's then to the door, basically saying 'boys out'.

"Goodbye" Emmett said

"Cya" Edward said

"Bye" Jasper said

And then they ran out the door. Cowards. Alice turned to us with the biggest smile. "Ok girls, let's start this sleepover" the headed to the lounge room. We had everything there. Sleeping bags, pillows, food, movies, make up, the newest magazines and all other crap.

"Ok first, makeovers" Alice said getting everything ready.

"Yay" i said sarcastically and got a glare from Alice. I went and sat next to Rosalie on the floor. "Ok guys let the fun begin" Alice said and started to come towards me. Dear god help me.

Sorry if it's short, I'm going to try and make them longer. Please review and tell me wat u think, and if i should keep writing it. And check out my other stories.

Thanks

Kiara


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally she updates lol enjoy**

B POV

After hours of hell, well to Alice fun. We were finally watching a movie, a scary one though. The only time i like to watch scary movies is when i have my boyfriend with me. I could see Alice gripping the blanket so tight her knuckles were turning white, and Rosalie was actually calm, how i don't know, Hmmmm i wonder. I slowly got up and walked towards her, slowly i put my hands on her shoulders and yelled boo. She jumped up and screamed, i got Alice too cause the popcorn was all over her.

"Ugh i hate you" Rosalie said sitting back down.

"Love you too" i said and went back to my seat. 5 minutes later i heard a noise.

"What was that" i said looking around

"It was probably just the wind or something, it is raining you know" Rosalie said, i didn't even realize it was raining, hmm. I got comfy again then heard the noise again louder this time. Rosalie and Alice must of heard it too cause they got up and looked around.

"It's probably just the boys trying to scare us" Rosalie said

"YOU CAN GIVE UP NOW, WE KNOW IT'S U GUYS" Alice yelled, but know one come out.

"Oh they are good" Rosalie said.

Next i heard the door open and close, Rosalie and Alice must have heard it to, cause they looked pale.

"Ha-ha guys very funny, you can come out now" Alice said, still no one came out; i was getting a bit scared. Rosalie grabbed her phone of the floor and dialled a number.

"Who are you calling" Alice said

"Emmett" is all she said, and put it on speaker.

(_Emmett_,** Rosalie)**

_Hello_

**Where are you**

_Jaspers _

**No you're not**

_Yes we are_

**Stop trying to scare us**

_Were not, is this a prank or something_

**No, just stop ok **

_Stop what_

**Trying to prank us, it's not funny**

_We're not doing anything_

**Yes you are, you knew we were watching a scary movie, now you want to scare us**

_I swear baby we are not doing anything_

**Put Jasper on**

_Ok_

_Hello_

**Where are you**

_Home, why what's wrong _

**Umm we just heard some noise, and thought it was you guys pranking us**

_Ohhhhh well it's not us_

**Ok well bye**

_Bye_

"Ok it's not the guys" Rosalie said

"It was probably just the wind or something" Alice said

"Ok let's go watch a sad movie, so we can cry our eyes out" Rosalie said, sitting back on the lounge, Alice went and sat on the other lounge and i sat on the floor. We decided to watch titanic.

I just hope Alice was right, that it was just the wind.

**I'm sooooooooooo sorry it took me forever to update, anyway i hope u liked it, please read my other stories and review it would make my day lol**

**kiara**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like.**

B POV

We were half way through the movie when the power went out. Great we couldn't see anything.

"Ugh you have got to be kidding me" Alice said

"I'll go get some flashlights, where are they" Rosalie said i think getting up

"I don't know" Alice said

"What do you mean, you don't know you live here don't you" Rosalie said. Next thing i heard was a bang.

"Ouch dammit, stupid coffee table" Rosalie said. Alice and i giggled.

"Shut up" she said, she must of left after that cause we didn't hear anything else. 5 minutes later we heard rose scream, Alice and i jumped up and ran were we think we heard the scream, but we couldn't see, so we don't really know where we were going. Next thing i know, something or someone crashed in me, we screamed.

"ARRHHHHHHHHHHHHH, why are we screaming" Rose said

"We heard you scream" i said

"Ha ha yer i just did that for payback, anyway i found the touches" Rose said turning them on.

"You nearly gave us a heart attack" Alice said

"Yer well i have a broken toe" Rose said

"Ok so who is going to go and turn the lights back on" i said. Alice and Rose said not me. So i guess i had to do it.

"Be careful" Alice said

"Maybe you guys could, oh i don't know come help me" i said grabbing a flashlight off Rosalie.

"Nahh, you'll be fine" Alice said. Some friends. I walked around to the back door, it's ok Bella, you'll be fine. Talking to myself did not help. I found the electricity box, and was about to open it when i heard a noise, oh god. I heard it again the suddenly something jumped out. I dropped the flashlight and screamed. Then i heard laughing. I picked up my flashlight and saw Alice and Rose laughing their heads off.

"Oh god Bella you should have seen you face" Alice said

"Ha ha, so not funny" i said turning around and turning the lights back on, but they wouldn't turn on. I looked and saw it had been cut or something **(oK i don't know much about them, i don't really know how they work lol so forgive me if i write something wrong lol) **

"Guys, came and look at this" in said. They came over and had a look.

"It looks like someone has been here and done it" Alice said

"The boys" i said

"I am going to kill them" Rose said storming back into the house. Alice and i looked at each other the followed. When we got back inside, we couldn't find Rose anyway, we called out to her, but nothing. Alice said she would go look up stairs, while i looked down stairs. I was starting to get a bit scared; if the boys are doing this they are so dead. The phone started to ring, i picked it up.

_Bella/__**person on phone**_

_Hello_

_**All alone, no friends to protect you now**_

_Emmett is this you, cause this is not funny anymore._

_**Don't turn around**_

_Beep beep beep_

Oh god

**I know its short, and not really that good, i just wanted to give u guys something. **

**Please review and read my new stories**

**Love kiki**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not much to say except thankyou everybody who reviewed and all that means a lot to me.**

RPOV

Ugh my head hurts. I opened my eyes and couldn't see anything, what the hell happened. I started to crawl around, and found a flashlight. I turned around and saw i was in a room. Who's room? Bloody hell how did i get here. I was in the attic. Weird i didn't know Alice had a attic.

"Sorry about your head" i heard someone say. Who was that? The boys who else.

"Guys this has gone for too long now, give up" i said, trying to find the door. Uh huh, found the staircase. I climbed down, but bumped into something. I screamed, and then someone else screamed. Then i heard a scream from somewhere else. I held my flashlight up, and so did the person.

"Ugh god your blinding me" the person said, Alice.

"Well that's what you get for scaring me" i said, lowing my torch.

"Where were you" Alice said

"In the attic" i said

"Why were you up there, Omg did you find out that the clothes i was suppose to donate to charity, are really in the attic" she said, i was about to respond but she kept going.

"Or did you find, Edward's collection of Bella photo's because if you ask me it is a bit weird to have that many photo's of one person, don't you think, Omg did you find my Christmas present, is it what i think it is, wait no don't tell me.......no tell me, no don't, i want it to be a surprise or did-

"Alice" i said "I heard someone"

"Ohhhhh, do tell" she said

"Well it was one of the guys, im sure. They probably hit me on the head, then put me up there, making me think that there really was someone in the house, when really it was them" i said

"Or someone really is in the house, but if you ask me i think we on the TV show punk'd" she said. What is she on?

"Im going to find Bella" i said, and turned around

"Ok" she said

I walked down the stairs, i looked everywhere, but couldn't her. And i don't know where Alice is. Great, just great. I walked to the kitchen and saw blood on the floor. Omg. "BELLA" i screamed "ALICE" nothing. I turned around and everything went black.

APOV

God where are they, this is supposed to be a sleepover. I looked everywhere, and found no one. I walked into my room, with my flashlight, because the stupid power is out. I found my bed and sat down. Suddenly i felt something tap my shoulder.

"Finally, i have been looking everywhere for you" i said getting up and turning around. But didn't see any of my friends, instead someone else with a knife and blood on it.

"Arrhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" i screamed and ran, i kept running till i was in my parents room, i hid in the closet; thank god it was a walk-in one. Omg someone is in the house, the guys wouldn't go this far, would they. What if, Bella and Rose are hurt or worse......... dead. What would i do without them? Suddenly i heard a bang, on the door. Omg.

**So wat u think, like it hate it. Tell me wat u think.**

**And i have put up 2 new stories so check them out there called tears of angel and undercover haters.**

**Love kiki **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok it's been awhile, but my laptop has been getting fixed and all that, it has to go back in soon. So I don't know when I will update next. Anyway I hope you guys like. **

APOV

All I could hear was my breathing, my heart was racing. I was about to die. Someone was in my house; I couldn't find Rosalie or Bella. I will never see Jasper again. Or my mum or dad.

Bang

I stopped myself from screaming

Bang

It was getting closer

Thump

It sounded like someone fell over

The door knob moved.

I put my hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming.

Suddenly the door is thrown open.

I screamed

"Alice"

Huh

"Alice" I looked up to see Bella. I jumped up and tackled her to the ground.

"Omg, I was so scared, I saw someone in my room" I said

"We have to find Rosalie and leave" Bella said

"We have to call the police" I said

"The phones have been disconnected" Bella said

"Ok well let's go find Rose" I said. We got up and headed towards the stairs, once we got to the kitchen I saw blood everywhere. On the floor, walls, bench, it was dripping.

"Omg" I said

"It's not blood" Bella said. She walked over and touched it.

"Then what is it" I said

"Paint. Red paint" she said walking back over to me. Oh thank god.

"Rosalie" I yelled

"Sshhh" Bella said. We walked into the lounge room and froze. There was Rosalie on the floor with red stuff all over her, I hope its paint. Bella quickly ran over to check her. I was frozen I couldn't move.

"Alice" I heard Bella say. But I still couldn't move.

"Alice, come on we have to get out of here" Bella said, trying to wake Rosalie up.

"Ugh" I heard a groan, I was Rose.

"What's going on" Rosalie asked.

"We don't know" I said for the first time.

Bang, Bang, Bang

"What was that" Bella said

Bang, Bang, Bang

"It sounds like its coming from the front door" I said. Slowly Bella helped Rosalie up, and we started walking towards the front door.

"Wait" Rosalie said we stopped and looked at her.

"Is it a good idea to go where the banging is" she said

"Maybe someone is at the door" Bella said

"And their knocking with a hammer, I don't think so" Rosalie said

"Look, let's just get out of here" I said, we kept walking towards the door, slowly. Once we got there we froze. The door had wood all over it, stopping us from leaving. It was nailed.

Someone's in the house and whoever it was didn't want us to leave.

"The back door" I said. We ran to the back door and it was also nailed with wood.

"What are we going to do" Bella said.

"Lets go find a phone" Rosalie said, she started to walk towards the stairs; I grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked at me.

"Before we found you, I saw someone in my room" I said

"Whoever it is, might be up there, he is probably down here somewhere, that's why we have to go find a phone, and get out of here" she said. I nodded.

I went over to the closet and grabbed a bat, my keeps in here. Thank god. We quickly ran up the stairs to my room, I ran in and grabbed my phone.

"Arrrhhhhhh" someone screamed. I turned around, I saw a figure in the corner, and I couldn't really see who it was, because it was dark. Bella put her torch towards the figure and screamed some guy was standing there, with a weird smile on his face. But the thing that stood out the most was the knife in his hand.

Rose grabbed the bat and tried to hit him, but he moved out the way.

"Go, get out of here, call someone and run, hide, do something just go" Rosalie yelled

"We're not leaving you" Bella screamed. Rose throws the bat at the guy, opened the door and ran, with me and Bella right behind her. The guy was behind us.

"HIDE" Rose yelled. We split up. I ran to a room, closed the door and locked it.

I was breathing so heavy, my heart was racing. Then I remembered my phone, I grabbed it, before I ran from my room. I rang the first number I found.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

_**EPOV **_

"Dude you suck at this game" Emmett said

Emmett wanted to play a play station game, he was playing Jasper.

My Phone started to ring, I looked and it said Alice was calling. Weird Alice never calls me when she's having a sleepover.

_(Edward/_**Alice)**

_Hello_

**Edward, Omg you have to help us, someone is in the house, I lost Rosalie and Bella, you have to help us **

_Wait what. Slow down, what did you say?_

**Someone is in the house, help us please**

**Arrhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

_Beep Beep Beep _

_Omg _

**So it is probably short, but I wanted to update before my laptop has to go back and get fixed.**

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added me to fav lists and all of that. It means allot to me.**

**And a big thanks to Brush56 for making me banners for my stories, it means allot to me also lol **

**So check out all of my other stories and pleaseeeeeeee review. I love to know wat u guys think of my story.**


End file.
